Never Look Back
by Belle Princesse168
Summary: OneShot. With nothing left to live for, Hermione feels the need to leave her past behind forever. However, perhaps the only thing that will truly free her...is from the man she least expects. Post Hogwarts.


I wrote this piece a very long time ago with the intent of making it a full length story. I revisted it recently, however, and it seemed better suited for a one-shot. :D

Well, without much further ado, I shall hope that you'll enjoy it! Please don't forget to** REVIEW **at the end:D:D:D

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its existing characters. The Great J.K. Rowling owns all! **

* * *

**Never Look Back**

_The death. The tragedies. The blood. The rivers. The tears. The dark._

It all appeared so surreal to Hermione – the grayness that had seeped into the hearts of everybody. In the midst of a war, people played with what they've got and gambled with their lives. Rivers of blood poured, torrents of sweat dripped, and brilliant silver-green lights filled the sky with its luminous being. However, it was nothing out of the ordinary. Years flew by, only to reveal a new generation of wizards and witches who knew nothing of normality, nothing of sunshine, nothing of a clear, blue sky; for them, the war trickled through their bloodlines, and death sank into their eyes. They knew nothing of the world before.

Hermione shivered and drew her ragged cape around her. An icy breeze murmured a soft, mournful melody as it gently touched her shoulder, its subtle voice echoing the cries of the dead. The sky was a light gray – the lightest it has ever been. Her eyes scanned the battlefield as she inhaled the breath of death. Bodies of wizards, witches, and children lay limp and pale across the roads. Nothing stirred. All was silent. Darkness penetrated the sky as a tear dripped from her eyes.

She kept walking.

Faces – faces of all that she knew, that she loved, that she cherished, loomed fresh in her memory, like a feather floating to the surface: Luna Lovegood, Padma and Parvarti Patil, Lavender Brown, Seamus Finningham, Dean Thomas, Ginny Weasley, Remus Lupin, Tonks, Alastor Moody, Minerva McGonagall…Ron Weasley.

The last name caused her to halt in her tracks. She clearly recounted the battle as if it happened just yesterday... the Battle in which he died. He had died to save her. It was because of her – all because of her – that her best friend was killed. Hermione slowly swallowed a gulp of stale air and forced down the tears that were already threatening to overtake her. _It was all because of her_.

A kind hand rested on her shoulder, and she slowly turned around. Harry's face loomed into her view; a grim, dark, frighteningly emotionless look occupied it. His eyes were a dull dark green, no longer the sweet, bright ones that have been before. Wrinkles framed his face, making him look 10 years older. He gently wiped the tears from her eyes. Everything was happening so fast.

"It seemed so long ago, didn't it?" he whispered softly into the breeze.

Hermione felt her shoulders stiffen. It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes."

Harry sighed and glanced into the field. "Let's go," he muttered. "The blood can only flow for a certain amount of time."

Hermione nodded, and they left the fields, permeated with human flesh and bones. The remains of great big oaks, splinters of wood now, stuck up in the dirt like gravestones. She felt her heart grow heavy as they weaved through the figures, lying upon the black earth like broken doors to another world.

_I'm in hell_, Hermione thought sadly. She wanted nothing more than to turn back time…to relive her past years at Hogwarts…to see everyone's beautiful faces once more…

"No more," she murmured. "No more broken hearts, Harry. I don't want to live; I don't want to do this."

Harry slowly turned around to glance at her.

"I understand Hermione," came his soothing reply. "But we cannot let them win."

Hermione repressed a sob that was rapidly rising in the back of her throat. Sometimes she just wandered what the world would be like if they _did_ win.

And sometimes she wished that they would. Then perhaps the War will at least end. Then perhaps…

"The future looks so bleak, Harry." Her voice was faint, and the declaration came out as barely a whisper. "I don't know what will happen anymore."

Harry didn't respond. Halting abruptly, he had leaned over to pick up something. Hermione glanced over his shoulder. It was a cracked mirror. From the faded painted pink lining, it obviously once belonged to a little girl.

Hermione felt more tears prick her eyes.

"It once belonged to a girl," she said quietly. "I wonder what happened to her."

But it was an empty statement. An optimistic proclamation. They both knew exactly what had happened to her.

"Hermione," her last best friend turned to her, sorrow engraved deep in his eyes. He took a small step toward her, entwining his own hand with her's. "I'm so –"

But he never finished.

A gaze of agony suddenly glazed over his eyes. And without warning, his body kneeled over, limp and ragged as a lifeless mannequin.

Hermione screamed.

His hand slipped from her's, as she quickly recoiled in fright. A soft, warm liquid was rapidly oozing from his stomach, twisting and winding its way onto her robes.

_A crimson red. The color of blood. _

A soft cackle sounded from behind her.

She whirled around, her wand raised and poised to attack. A hooded figure stood, the face veiled and hidden from view.

The figure cackled softly and dangerously again. He took a few confident steps toward her, his footsteps heavy and echoing throughout the sea of death.

Hermione felt absolutely paralyzed with fear. She had to move. She had to run if she valued her life. She had to keep herself alive.

But…_isn't this what you want?_ A sly voice spoke inside of her. _Just a moment ago, you had wished for death…and now it is a given._

No! Panic painfully gripped her heart, and Hermione spun back, still holding her wand out as if she was brandishing a sword. She had only a few seconds to think.

She had to make a decision.

The hooded figure sneered at her – an empty, malicious sneer that sent icy chills down her spine. Hermione felt her knees buckle from under her, her body suddenly becoming weak and seized with terror.

She felt her wand slip from her hand. It landed with a small 'thump' that seemed to reverberate throughout the field.

_It's all over._

By this time, the hooded figure was within an inch of her, his body pressing slightly against her's.

Hermione drew a quick breath, as if in a trance. She ought to pull away…run…pick up her wand…anything but _this_.

But her feet stuck to the ground, her legs immobilized. She was entranced by this figure…by this man who didn't seem to be intent on murdering her just yet…

She felt a gasp escape her lips as his hands caressed her softly, roaming freely around her body. She had to run…had to hide…had to escape from the current nightmare…

But she couldn't.

His face was so close to her now; she could feel his hot breath on her neck. He was panting slightly. Only then did she realize that she was too. Both of their gasps formed a rhythmatic beat that seemed to echo the quick beating of her heart. She had to pull away. She had to run

_Run. Run away and never look back._

But before Hermione could turn and escape the nightmare that surrounded her, she felt a pair of soft lips on her own. They were smooth and delicate, gently sliding over her's with the sweet touch of an Italian lover – surprisingly gentle for a Death Eater's. It was as if he didn't want to break her…as if she was a fragile piece of glass that could crumble to dust any second…

The kiss was a strange one, no doubt. It was one full of longing but not desire…passion but not romance… ravenousness but not overly greedy…

His tongue tenderly slid over her's, immediately wiping away any other thoughts that Hermione had left. Emotions whirled across her brain, so much that she felt completely numb...completely numb to the grief, to the pain, and to the irony of War…all the while horror pulsing slowly through her veins. She was so scared…so scared…

_Run! _Her brain screamed at her. _Run away and never look back!_

Gradually, as if waking up from a trance, Hermione struggled feebly. She still had a War to fight. She still had a world to save. She still had a legacy to fulfill.

_But death seemed so sweet._

Hermione stopped.

Without another thought, she let herself slip away from her own world. Closing her amber eyes, she leaned up to fully capture the essence of the kiss. It wasn't the least bit romantic. And yet…it wasn't horrible either, surprisingly. Her body slowly relaxed, and she felt panic's fingers gradually loosening its grip on her heart. She wanted nothing more than to run away from the waking nightmare that she had been living for the past years…She wanted nothing more than to melt into this embrace, fully leaving her wretched past behind her…

The kiss seemed to last for all eternity while the both of them struggled to forget their anguish and agony. It was more than just an embrace…it was an apology, a plea for forgiveness, a confession of both of their past sins…

And suddenly, it ended. Hermione felt a yank from her lips. The frigid air penetrated her mouth as she struggled for breath. She was back in the graveyard…back to the scene of destruction…back to where she always yearned to run away from.

The hooded figure turned to gaze at her, his gleaming eyes pale and emotionless. Slowly, he grasped his hood and let it fall on his shoulders.

Hermione gasped in shock.

Before she could register what was happening, she felt a sharp point pressing into her chest. The hooded figure, now uncovered, had her at wand point.

Hermione didn't bother to scream. She was too frozen and tired to do so. That kiss…that kiss finally freed her from the grief and guilt that were always residing in her soul. She was beyond tears now. She was beyond her physical being.

"I'm sorry," the man whispered, looking at her sorrowfully. "But it's over."

A flash of bright green light exploded from the tip and engulfed Hermione entirely. Her mind spiraled drastically, and she saw her entire life flash before her eyes.

_The troll in the bathroom…the Chamber of Secrets…Sirius Black…the Triwizard Tournament…the Department of Mysteries…Dumbledore's death…Harry's and Ron's beaming faces…_

She hit the ground, numb and cold, blackness finally penetrating her body.

The last she saw was a pair of steely gray eyes.

_Run. Run away…and never look back._

She was finally at peace.

* * *

Well then, there you have it! I know it's a bit short...but hopefully, it's powerful enough! I really hoped you enjoyed it. 

Oh, and **PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! **

**Every review is immensly appreciated. If you don't like something, please feel free to point it out! If you do like it, please tell me as well:D :D :D :D**


End file.
